Red Line
The '''Red Line '''is a far-left communist faction in the ''Metro ''series and is one of the antagonist factions in the games. They are the communist rulers of small parts of the Metro and are led by the Secretary General Maxim Moskvin but in reality it is under the corrupt rule of General Korbut and seek control over D6 and are currently at war with the Fourth Reich despite their history of neutrality amongst other factions. Overview The Red Line is a hardline communist faction that currently controls the Red Village, Red Gates, and the Lenin Library where communism has been reintroduced to the Metro stations and the communist government that of the USSR. In response, other stations did the same thing and fell to communism or overthrew their own governments and quickly grew the Red Line. A common trait among the Red Line is that they are noticeably less imperialistic then their Fascist Nazi counterparts and often expand by growing their influence and/or backing up civilian revolts and the re-installation of pro-communist governments. During the early days the Red Line had a committee that was responsible for the promotion of Marxist-Leninst, Pro-Communist Revolution propaganda and to spread it throughout the entire Metro Station. The Red Line soon got caught in countless territorial disputes over the capitalist Hansa Faction and immediately went to war with them but began to trade comsumer goods with them sometime later after the war ended. Ideology The Red Line is a hardline, far-left communist state modeled after the USSR. THey follow a simple code; One Leader, One Party, One Ideology and often imposes scrtic laws to enforce said code. The Red Line has engored communism to no end with countless communist flags and portiarts of famous communist leaders hanging in stations that are under their control and have a propaganda campaign to promote Marxism. They also have communist economics such as Wealth Redistribution and often demand that people must redistribute bullets (the currency) amongst all who don't have it so it's shared equally. Government The Red Line is a communist state and is based off of the Soviet Union. It is a militarized police state and has laws similar to the Reich as even the simplest of steps out of line earn you a one way trip to the Lubyanka Building, the former KGB now Border Guard Headquarters and known for is use as an execution chamber for dissodents against the Soviet Union. The Red Line is specifically modeled off of the USSR under the reign of Joseph Stalin and is led by the Secretary General Moskvin but Korbut is the de facto leader leading the country from behind the scenes. Society Citizens living under Communist rule are forced to follow their strict mindset and ideals. Following the collapse of society after World War III, many communist factions were created and merged and enforced brutal police state like laws and enforced their totalitarian rule over stations under communist rule. When more stations are taken over the local government, now pro-communist goes through a transition of nomenklatura and sets up an administration of buerocrats that manage everything in society such as education, indusrty, agriculture, and the economy just like in the Warsaw Pact countires. The orchestrators of nomenklature are powerful leaders within the the Communist Party and enforce Communist rule with their position in power in order to keep everyone under their control. Territory The Red Line is by far the largest faction in the entire series with up to 12-15 stations all under the control of the Red Line. Communist controlled stations are often in a straight line and are easily accessable to the Red Army and general population. The shear size of the Red Line makes them one of the most powerful factions in the entire Metro and gives them the largest population as well at around 15,000 people, which makes it easy for the Red Army to conscript and maintain its large size. The territory also grants the Red Line a large quantity of resources, though much of it has been spent on their war with the Fourth Reich at the cost of its people and all the other inhabitants of the Metro as well. Category:Organizations Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist